Black Door Phenomenon
Black Door Phenomenon, also known as B.D.P., are randomly spawning 'dungeon' areas, filled with chests, material nodes, and various monsters. They serve as a core aspect to leveling a character in Sigrogana Legend 2 and serves as the primary content for Player versus Environment, as well as resource gathering. In lore, they are explained as randomly appearing without given reason or logic. Despite being so close to areas, the dungeon's inhabbitents terrorize''' the locals, as far as it is concerned. Some wonders why the Black Doors, which can appear virtually anywhere, and everywhere, doesn't seem to have any monsters coming out of it. Rather, it is believed that perhaps they cannot find their way out, or they simply prefers to stay inside the BDPs. Types of BDPs Black Door Phenomenons appear as several different types of forms of dungeons, each with a different style to them. These include: * '''Caverns * Tunnels * Whirlpools * Fire Altars * Bandit Dens * Castles * Deserts * Forests * Black Doors * Crypts * Ice Caverns Each dungeon type will usually contain different types of monsters and resources, as well as bosses. Bosses range from extremely simple to beat, and recommended for new players, or extremely difficult requiring knowledge of the game. The level also fluxuates depending on the number of players online at said level range. The higher the level, the higher the chances that a higher level dungeon can appear. This appears to be however, calculated to the majority, as if there is more of a certain level online, the difficulty spikes to said majority rather than minority. Dungeons can range from level 1 to level 85 dungeons. Prefixes Sometimes, different Black Door Phenomenons will have a chance of spawning with a special prefix. These prefixes modify the dungeon in a certain way to make the dungeon more challenging and tactical. These include: * Mixed - The type of the Black Door Phenomenon changes with each floor * Spacey - Battle maps are four times larger * Crazy - Two of the same type of enemy spawns rather than one. * Giant - Dungeons are much larger. * Stylish - Every action costs 1 momentum, FP costs, point regeneration, and damage is halved, however you cannot repeat any action in the same Round. Spatial Core All Black Door Phenomenons are powered by a 'spatial core'. Spatial Cores are gained when you defeat every enemy on the floor the Core is on, then activate the Core and defeat the boss of the BDP. You may then use the Core to gain various items, the number and rarity depending on the size. Cores come in seven sizes, based on the Black Door Phenomenons level range: * Tiny (Core floor level = 1-4.) * Small (Core floor level = 5-14.) * Medium (Core floor level = 15-24.) * Large (Core floor level = 25-34.) * Huge (Core floor level = 35-44.) * Giant (Core floor level = 45-54.) * Massive (Core floor level = 55+.) The Defenders are empowered by the Cores located at final level. Thus, the threat levels usually being serious when it suggests that the creatures inside the core of level 40 will be around level 40 and higher the closer you get to the core. The Core''' is the power that maintains the Black Door. Once it is taken down, the Black Doors will start to diminish, and slowly expires. Collapsing, and then vanishing because there is no way to keep itself supported without the Core. Traps & Events Black Door Phenomenons and their chests may have traps or event floors. Some BDPs have special events that are exclusive to the dungeon itself. '''Common * Spike Trap - Does a set amount of damage to the party. * Teleport Trap - Teleports the party to another part of the same floor. * Cave-In - The floor is covered with rocks that may yield ore. * Lost Miner - A miner on the floor sells Decent Pickaxes and Iron Ore. * Assassin - An assassin will clear the floor for you, for a fee. Breaks full clear bonus * Butterflies - Butterflies restore Focus Points when players come into contact with them. * Sealing Stones - A set of sealing stones must be smashed before you can proceed to the next floor. Unique * Living Planet (Black Door) - 50% chance of gaining either Focus Points or a Planetarium. * Lifeless Planet (Black Door) - Gain 1 Planetarium. * Nebula (Red) (Black Door) '''- Points to the stairs leading downstairs. * '''Nebula (Green) (Black Door) - Stops all monsters that were chasing you previously. * Warp Hole (Black Door) - Teleports you to another warp hole on the same floor in the dungeon.. * Herbs (Forest) '''- Pick a random herb from the patch, yielding Alchemy Ingredients. '''Battle Events * Range Rune - Increases the range of basic attacks made while standing on the tile. Does not affect Skills that use a basic attack. * Healing Glyph '''- Heals all standing on or in a cardinal direction for a small amount of HP. * '''Mana Crystal - Restores all standing on or in a cardinal direction for a small amount of FP. * Cinder Tile - Does a small amount of Fire damage to anything that passes over it, or that stands on it for too long. Iahsus' color also has an impact on dungeon generation. Dungeon Clear Bonuses (From the Version 1.33 Patch Notes) A 'cleared' dungeon floor is a dungeon floor without any monsters in it. You earn rewards after defeating the core boss. You cannot retroactively earn clear bonuses if you clear floors after defeating the boss. Partial Clear Bonus - For every dungeon floor cleared, gain an additional (Dungeon Level * 10) Experience Points and (Dungeon Level * 1) Murai. (Does not stack with Full Clear Bonus) Full Clear Bonus - If all floors in the dungeon are cleared of monsters, for each floor, gain an additional (Dungeon Level * 500) Experience Points. You will also gain (Dungeon Level * 10) Murai; note that the Murai does not get multiplied per floor. Important: You can only gain clear rewards if you participated in a normal battle within the dungeon. Therefore, people who came afterwards to clear the core, or alts (on the same BYOND key) you bring to a cleared dungeon afterwards cannot earn the bonus! Lastly: Since you must clear the core floor in order to defeat the boss, you will always earn at least a Partial Clear Bonus (assuming you won a normal battle first). Trivia * It is possible for a Game Master to either accidentally, or intentionally, create a BDP that is higher than what a majority of level 60s can create if they are the only person online, modifying their level to a particular number, or if more GMs are online than them. This can range from dungeons being up to the maximum 32 bit integer of 2,147,483,647, which would make every monster extremely difficult to defeat, and impossible to clear without direct help from a GM themselves. It is also possible for a negative level dungeon if possible. Category:Lore Category:Combat Mechanics